A Star among Confidants
by Sneky
Summary: Hifumi discovers a certain object on her boyfriend's blazer as he departs from their not-quite date. It warrants investigation and in turn she has a rather bizarre encounter. She never expected her boyfriend to know so many... Unique people.
1. Chapter 1

Well I enjoyed the game and I really liked Hifumi and Futaba so here we are. Hopefully you can enjoy my writing. Akira Kurusu is the protagonists name in the manga so I'm going with that.

* * *

Hifumi Togo looked up from the shogi board and smiled softly. She had won once again, against her boyfriend. She blushed ever so slightly, the fact that the man before her was hers… She was amazed.

Akira Kurusu was an exceptional individual. Caring and supportive, but not overbearingly so. He more than knew how to keep his distance when it was needed. He was passionate and mischievous, but only when the situation was right. Despite what his normal attire displays, his body was very aesthetically pleasing. Under those layers of clothing, he had a fit and toned physique. Behind those glasses he had amazing steel gray eyes that Hifumi could get lost in. He was also extremely intelligent, most likely more so than she was. Except he was more directed towards action, and she to planning. Not to mention he could make the best coffee she's ever had, although she might have been slightly biased by the time she tried a coffee from him.

He also had a "bad boy" reputation, despite his every action that displayed the opposite. Although she didn't personally care for it, it did have perks. Like shocking her friends when they found out about him and scaring off some of the more persistent fans she had.

All in all, she thought he had much more to offer than she did.

"You put up a good fight, but you couldn't withstand my Strike of Untold Darkness. I'm proud of the progress you make. One day you will defeat me, I'm sure of it." She smiled softly, blushing slightly more as she heard him chuckle.

He always got a kick out of the names she made for her strategies.

"I'm not too sure about. You're always several steps ahead of me." He humbly replied.

"That's only because of the difference in the ways we think. You've gotten to a level it took me years to reach in such a short amount of time. If you dedicated yourself to shogi like I have, you would be the famous one." Hifumi looked down, but there was no hint of resentment or jealousy in her voice.

Akira's hand, somehow soft but calloused at the same time, was under her chin and brought her face up to be eye level with him. This time a full blush ran through Hifumi's face as she gazed into the caring eyes of her boyfriend.

"It's only because I have an excellent teacher."

Hifumi hid behind her eyes behind bangs as she dipped her head once more. Akira's chuckle following the motion.

It simply wasn't fair how he always knew what to say. Why couldn't she be the one with all the heart fluttering lines? A pout settled onto her features as she looked up once more, moving across the pew and began leaning softly against him. Akira brought his arm around her middle and she in turn rested her head on his shoulder

"I could stay like this forever…" Hifumi trailed off. She felt the vibrations from Akira humming in agreement as he rested his own head atop hers.

Father Hayate walked by and gave the couple a smile and small wave of greeting. Hifumi smiled shyly in response and returned the wave, whilst Akira nodded to the other man. Father Hayate was an important man to Hifumi, almost like an uncle or such after letting her into the church for such a long time. As so, his approval of her and Akira was greatly appreciated by Hifumi. Especially when her actual father didn't seem too fond of Akira.

Something about a "no good delinquent stealing my daughter away" and "I bet he's not even that good at shogi" was what her father had been grumbling about when Hifumi had told him about her and Akira. Her mother of course had been delighted about it, after her change of heart she had been nothing but supportive to what Hifumi herself actually wanted.

And Akira was definitely something, someone Hifumi wanted.

She was jostled from her thoughts as Akira unraveled his arm from around her to reach for his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. She shifted her body around him so he could bring the phone up while she remained in contact with him.

"Sorry, Hifumi. I need to leave. Boss wants me to help out." Akira's voice held a tinge of regret to Hifumi's ears as he stood up. Hifumi followed suit and they both began walking out of the church.

"No, it's okay. Today was nice. I would like to meet again tomorrow if that's acceptable." As romantic or cliche as it might sound, Hifumi honestly thought she would be physically pained if she couldn't see Akira consistently.

"Of course. We could go get that katsu curry you spoke of, if you want."

His response stopped Hifumi short. Her eyes slightly widened out of surprise.

"You remembered that?"

"Naturally. You're important to me after all."

Standing in the street, Akira let out a slight 'oomph' noise as Hifumi hugged him with slightly more vigour than usual. He brought his arms around her shoulders as she dug her face into his shoulder.

The embrace lasted longer than usual, with Hifumi content to be seen in the public, holding her boyfriend. Not having to hide it, being able to feel proud of it. It was an exhilarating feeling. One she would never tire of, not with Akira Kurusu by her side.

Sadly his phone went off once more, and he broke their embrace. Akira brought out his phone once more and frowned briefly at it before pocketing it and looking at Hifumi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Akira." Hifumi smiled towards him.

"See you then." Akira nodded his farewell and turned around, preparing to make his way to the train station.

"Ah, you've got something on your uniform." Hifumi caught a glimpse of a brightly contrasting colour against his blazer.

Akira paused in his stride, tilting his head over his shoulder to gaze at Hifumi. Light glinted off his glasses as Hifumi drew near with her hand reaching out to his middle back area.

"It's… A hair." Her voice had an odd tone to it, like she wasn't sure what she was looking at. Akira began turning fully to her before his phone went off once more, diverting his attention to it.

"It's probably just from my cat. I really need to leave now, I'll talk to you later Hifumi." He began striding off, looking down at his phone and not taking note that his girlfriend wasn't moving

Hifumi was holding her hand out before her, thumb and finger ever so slightly parted. Holding a strand of hair. A long, bright orange strand of hair. Hair longer than her own. Hair that was most definitely not from a cat.

Hifumi's eyes narrowed. This warranted investigation. But for now, she would trust Akira. He hadn't let her down so far after all. She owed that much and more to him.

Perhaps a surprise visit tomorrow night was in order.

* * *

 **AN:** Hifumi for me is best grill. Futaba close second, her storyline was just too cute. Pretty disappointed to learn Hifumi had been cut from the main story but alas such is life. Hope I can do the characters justice, especially Akira. He's rather interesting. Let me know what you think.

Should I use the Japanese suffixes? They're used in game, but not often enough for me to think it's needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Futaba Sakura was currently rolled up in blankets, playing a videogame on her phone while waiting for her Key Item to appear. She couldn't help but be comforted by the burrito style she was using the blankets in. Soft, warm and cozy, she could probably have drifted off if not for her phone. The only issue she was having, were the cat hairs that occasionally drifted up into her nose and mouth from inhaling. Of course Akira would let Mona sleep on his bed with him.

Were it any other person, Futaba would never even dream of being in her current position. But she was in her Key Item's room, waiting for said Key Item. It's not like he would mind either way, all he did was sleep in it. He was out like a light as soon as he touched the bed from what she had maybe seen through the security cameras she had maybe set up after she found out a boy with a criminal record would be staying at Sojiro's shop

Her Key Item lead an intensely boring home life. Literally all he did was study, sleep, tinker, rest and talk with various people he had over. Not once had Futaba caught him doing more… Adult activities. Futaba's pale cheeks flushed as she thought of catching Akira in the act. But no, the man apparently had the resolve of steel. Not letting hormones control him in the slightest. She hadn't seen even one hint of any physical copies of adult material, and she knew for sure he didn't use the internet for such a thing. His browsing history was squeaky clean.

Even with "Becky", Akira remained chaste. Even Futaba recognised the "services" that the company offered from it's maids.

Of course she had disabled the cameras and stopped monitoring his internet usage as soon as she realised how good of a person her Key Item truly was.

Closing her game, she switched apps to view the group chat. Ryuji and Ann were having a conversation, she didn't bother reading it. Futaba really didn't want to remember everything that those two would talk about. Exiting that chat she moved to the private one she was in with Akira was in, who was under the nickname of "Key Item". There was no better nickname for him. She frowned as she saw that she was still left on the dreaded "read" status with no reply. It had been twenty minutes since she sent the message, and fifteen since he had read the message. But no reply.

Futaba rolled around in the bed out of frustration, wiggling inside her burrito of warmth and cat fur. Stupid Mona. Stupid Akira. She threw the covers off of her and sprawled out over the bed, trying to find a better position. Unable to, she started kicking her legs in the air and began humming one of her favourite battle tunes. But then she heard Sojiro talking to someone downstairs.

Pausing in her motions, she frowned in thought. Who would Sojiro be talking to? The store was closed for the night and they were both only waiting for Akira to show up and spend time with him before leaving for the night. Futaba shrugged to herself and resumed kicking at the air, at least she wouldn't have to talk to whoever it was.

Even if she was making progress thanks to Akira, she wasn't very comfortable talking to anyone outside of the Phantom Thieves, Sojiro and Kana-chan. So some random person apparently ignoring the fact Cafe Leblanc was closed, well that was something Sojiro could handle.

That was Futaba's thoughts until she heard light footsteps making their way up the stairs, towards the attic. Futaba froze like a deer in headlights when it finally processed what was happening. In her panicking mind, she did the only thing she could think of.

Hiding herself behind her Key Item, or rather, inside her Key Item's blankets.

* * *

Sojiro smirked to himself. Exposing Futaba to a new person who seemed quite nice, and probably getting Akira into some sort of troubles. Win-win. That'll show the cheeky kid who ignored his messages for so long.

* * *

Hifumi slowly made her way up the stairs, lost in thought. It seemed Akira was yet to return and his boss had allowed her up to his room, saying that a friend of Akira's was a friend of his. Looking back on the events that occurred two days ago, she did realise she was overreacting. It was only a single hair on the back of his blazer. It could have come from any number of girls Akira walked past during the day.

But she couldn't help but feel somewhat insecure. Akira was… Akira. Amazing, intelligent, charming, attractive and so much more. She was just good looks and shogi skills. She held none of his social grace, his underlying confidence, his seemingly unending talent for anything and everything. But yet he chose her, and she more than happily chose him.

Pausing just before the top of the stairs, a thought ran through her mind. It was the first time without Akira that she had been in the room and the idea brought a smile onto her face. There was an odd feeling of accomplishment about being allowed into his room alone. Like she had earned it.

As she entered the attic, Hifumi's smile died instantly.

Why was there a head of long orange hair quivering inside Akira's bed? Wrapped entirely in his blankets. On his bed. In his room. A girl. That wasn't her. On her boyfriends bed.

She narrowed her eyes in displeasure. She and this unknown girl would be having a talk and depending on how that went, she would be having a… Conversation with Akira.

* * *

Futaba continued shaking inside the blankets. Someone that she didn't know was in Akira's room with her. That person was currently standing at the entrance, staring at the pile of quivering blankets that she wore like a protective garment. She just knew it. Fumbling, she brought up her phone and frantically began typing on it.

"Key Item! Get back to your room now!"

"I'm on the train back Futaba. Is something wrong?"

"UHO! NEED YOU BACK NOW HURRY"

"UHO?"

"UNIDENTIFIED HUMAN OBJECT. HELP ME AKIRA"

"Uh… May I ask who you are?" A soft woman's voice broke the silence.

Phone falling out of her hands, Futaba panicked. She wasn't ready to talk to someone. She was meant to be playing video games with Akira. Having fun with someone she trusted. Someone who understood her, who didn't judge her for how she was.

She paused in her thoughts as a moment of rationality came over her. Sojiro had let this person up. It was someone he knew and trusted enough to allow into Akira's room. He might not say it, but Futaba knew Sojiro cared for Akira.

So this person was someone good. Someone that she could talk to. She'd made progress in conquering her fear. She would make Akira proud of her. Make Sojiro proud of her. As such, she slowly uncurled herself and timidly raised her gaze towards the person who was in Akira's room with her.

Her eyes then widened as she took in the figure before her. This girl was attractive, seriously so. Even Futaba could easily admit that. A slender figure which the school uniform complemented, slightly above average height, flawless face and startlingly dark green eyes.

This older girl was a natural, flawless Japanese beauty. And Futaba recognised who it was.

"Phony Princess?!" The title was squawked out by the younger girl who immediately covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"Yes, that is what I'm called." Hifumi blinked in surprise at the sudden and loud exclamation. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are however."

"Fu- Futaba Saku- Sakura." Futaba cursed her nerves. The second thing to come out of her mouth and she was already stuttering. It was only one person, she should be able to handle this by now. She could talk to any of the Phantom Thieves perfectly fine, even while they were in a group.

Hifumi's eyes and expression softened as she realised just how small and nervous the girl in front of her was. Already she could tell that Akira wasn't having some sort of affair with this person. The atmosphere of their meeting was nothing like what it would have been if her assumption was true. She was rather ashamed of herself for so easily doubting Akira.

"I take it you know Akira?" She tried easing Futaba's obvious nerves by initiating a conversation with a topic they both obviously had something in common with.

"Ye- Yes. He's my best friend."

Sadly the younger girl obviously wasn't any more comfortable, going by the stutter and how she retreated into the corner of the bed in an odd sitting position with Akira's pillow held in front of her.

"Okay… So how did you meet?" Hifumi tried continuing, while making her way to sit on the couch.

She still received no reply even as she sat down and turned to face Futaba. The other girl's wide eyes were tracking every movement she made, but Futaba made no effort to respond.

There was an uncomfortable silence for Hifumi, who was being stared at intensely. The older girl slightly grimaced, it was almost like her failure of a chess match again.

The small grimace sent the orange haired girl into a flurry of motion, scrambling around Akira's bed after releasing his pillow. Hands roaming over the mattress, she found her phone and brought it right up to her face, obscuring Hifumi's view of her and retreating to the corner once again.

The shogi player let out a soft sigh. It didn't seem that she would be making much progress until Akira arrived.

Meanwhile Futaba was having a heated one sided discussion with her Key Item

"WHERE R U"

"I NEEDHELP"

"GIRL IS HERE"

"WHAT DO I DO"

"SHE'S STARING AT ME"

"SHE KNOWS YOU WHO IS SHE"

"SHE'S NOT IN YOUR SCHOOLS UNIFORM"

"WHY AREN'T U ANSWERING"

"AKIRA PLS"

"STOP LEAVING ME ON READ"

"I'LL GET U BACK FOR THIS"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME"

After frantically tapping out her messages she subtly raised her eyes up from her phone screen to view the Phony Princess that was somehow acquainted with Akira. Acquainted quite well, if she was visiting his room alone.

Futaba narrowed her eyes as that thought crossed her mind. Just what exactly was that girl doing here? How did she know Akira? Her reputation wouldn't help Akira move past his own "criminal" reputation. The Phony Princess and the transfer delinquent. She could already imagine all the rumours.

Akira definitely didn't meet her from his school. That was obvious. Futaba had never heard Akira mention playing shogi. She didn't even know her older friend was interested in it. So how...?

"How do you know Akira?!" Futaba's almost shouted question surprised herself as much as it startled Hifumi back into attention.

Hifumi's lips moved into a small amused smile as she watched Futaba almost fall over from her precarious sitting position. It looked like the younger girl herself didn't expect to have said that. This girl was adorably nervous, so much so that she almost felt bad for being amused over it.

"I met Akira in a church. He asked if he could play me in a match of shogi. We continued meeting from then on." Hifumi smiled ever so softly as she recalled their meeting. It wasn't the best.

She had originally thought that he was just another fan trying to make a move on her. After she got past that thought, she then assumed he was laughing at her for the strategy names she used. She'd been quite hurt after someone she saw as a new friend her own age was simply around her to laugh at her.

It had taken a few minutes of calming words from Akira to assure her that he simply found it cute and endearing rather than amusing and stupid. That was probably the first time she realised that she had developed slight feelings for the boy who found his way into her heart. Those feelings had only progressed the more time she spent with him

"Th- That doesn't explain why you're here."

"True. Would you rather wait for him to get here as well? He and I could both explain it then."

Futaba narrowed her eyes in suspicion but nodded. At least with Akira around she would be able to communicate with the Phony Princess.

* * *

Akira knew something was afoot as soon as he entered Leblanc. That self satisfied smirk Sojiro sent him spoke volumes.

"You better go upstairs. Futaba has been waiting all day for you. No need to work today." The smug tone also sent alarms off in Akira's mind.

Nonetheless, Akira merely nodded at the older man and made his way up the stairs to the attic, his room. He wouldn't let the man know he was slightly apprehensive of what was upstairs.

Futaba on a normal day was something else, so if Sojiro was hinting that something was bad now...

The Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, a stoic and usually unflappable man paused mid step as soon as he fully entered his room.

Futaba was huddled up in the corner of his bed, shielding her body with his pillow. Long orange hair in disarray and eyes wide open, darted to him. Hifumi was sitting sedately on the couch, looking as dignified and in control as ever. Scrolling through her phone, she seemed perfectly calm. She merely looked up and offered a smile and a nod to him. Contrasting with Futaba immensely. There was a brief silence until...

"AKIRA!" Futaba yelled out, dropping his pillow she dashed from her sitting position to his side, hiding behind him and wrapping her arms around his right forearm. She was shuddering against his back, her small frame bumping against his with a deathly tight grip on his arm.

Hifumi was clearly startled by the younger girl's way of greeting Akira and tilted her head in a questioning movement before verbally greeting him.

"Hello, Akira. Is little Futaba here one of your friends from school or such?" A small upturn of her lips accompanied her words.

Akira wasn't quite sure why, but the smile and slight emphasis Hifumi put on the word "friend" seemed rather dangerous.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope it was enjoyable. Let me know what you think. The very first two reviews were highly amusing, the first was about Futaba being a "home wrecker" and the second about Akira being a "cheating scumbag".


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** You may have noticed I changed the fic name and description, that was so I could take it more in a direction I wanted.

* * *

Akira was standing rather awkwardly in between two important women in his life. That alone was something that disturbed him… He was the Joker. The leader of the Phantom Thieves. He didn't do awkward. That was Makoto's thing, not his. Truthfully he blamed Morgana and Arsene for influencing in such a manner. After dealing with those two… Well it was safe to say Akira was a fan of theatrics.

But with Futaba shuddering against him and Hifumi staring at him, there wasn't a real chance he could get away with any performance. Futaba was obviously in need of calming down, and Hifumi still somehow had this air of danger around her. He didn't really understand how she did that, he'd defeated countless shadows, but somehow Hifumi seemed more dangerous than all of them combined at this time. Akira mentally shrugged, he'd deal with that after Futaba wasn't having a mild panic attack. She'd done rather well to stay as composed as she had in all honesty. He was proud of her for that.

Turning around, he brought his free arm up around Futaba's small shoulder and brought her into his side, giving her a small embrace. The diminutive girl soon stopped shaking and rested against him for a few moments before exiting his personal area. She still clearly put him in between her and Hifumi though.

"Let's go downstairs and talk this over coffee. I'll make the type you like, Hifumi." Akira broke the silence between the three and tilted his head towards the stairs while looking at Hifumi.

"Ooh, ohh, I want some curry too!" Futaba added in excitedly from behind him, already making her way to the stairs.

Hifumi merely nodded slowly, trying to digest the events unfolding before her. Akira, noticing her silence frowned slightly. That wouldn't do, Hifumi was his girlfriend. They were meant to be happy to see each other. As such, he strode forward to the girl who was now standing and embraced her. She put up no resistance and was soon resting her head on his shoulder. Akira gave her one slight squeeze before closing the distance and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and tugging her to the stairs.

Hifumi followed with a bright smile and a soft grip on his hand.

* * *

Hifumi's smile was now strained.

Futaba had been waiting at the counter for the duo to go down. Apparently the man who had previously been there already left for home, leaving Futaba and Akira to care for the store. After learning that, Akira quickly made for the cooking materials needed for curry and when he had finally finished preparing everyone's food and or drink, they all moved to one of the tables. Akira had slide into one side first, and Hifumi was about to follow suit.

But Futaba had other ideas, and quickly rushed in to sit beside Akira.

Which she was now doing so, in that odd squat/sit position she had. Hifumi herself was on the opposite side, with a tighter than usual grip on her cup.

"Hifumi, this is one of my best friends, Futaba. Futaba, this is my girlfriend, Hifumi." Akira broke the silence once more.

Futaba's eyes darted between the couple and she raised an eyebrow at Akira. "You never mentioned a girlfriend. To anyone."

"It never came up. Didn't want to cause a fuss." Akira shrugged in response, eyes moving to Hifumi to see how she would react to his answer. She didn't seem bothered by it, to his relief.

"A fuss is one way to put it. There'll be a few interesting reactions…" Futaba trailed off at the end and began inhaling the curry Akira had prepared for her. Thankfully enough, his curry was now no longer some type of super effective fire move and had been toned down. Still had a lot more kick than Sojiro's curry, but Futaba had a tolerance for it. Mainly due to taste testing Akira's progress of cooking.

"What do you mean by that, Futaba?" Hifumi questioned the younger girl with a serious mien.

Futaba made to answer, but began choking on the curry. Akira rolled his eyes and offered her his own cup of coffee to wash down what she was choking on. Hifumi's eyes narrowed at the show of closeness. She might be a tad jealous of the fact Futaba was sharing a drink with her boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. She wouldn't act on it though, they were clearly just close friends.

Akira began thumping on Futaba's back as she still continued to hack up whatever it was stuck in her airways. Finally the small girl got it out and smiled sheepishly at the frowning man beside her.

"Ehehehe… I'll go to the restroom and wash myself up." For good reason too, Futaba had tear trails down her cheeks and watery, red eyes. Akira shaked his head in fond exasperation while making a 'shoo-ing' motion with his hand.

"Sorry about her, she tends to forget table manners exist." Akira apologised to Hifumi, reaching out to take her spare hand with his over the table. She smiled and squeezed his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"So… She seems close to you. Even for a best friend?" Hifumi left the statement open as a question, obviously inquiring into why it was so.

"Hmm. I'll explain it when Futaba is back, it's rather personal for her. I'm not hiding anything, but it is up to Futaba. And as of right now, I'm just happy to be spending time with you. I was surprised to see you here, you know?" Akira smile softly as Hifumi's cheeks light up with a blush.

"That was kind of the point… Usually it's you meeting up with me. I just, well I wanted to do something for you." Hifumi was running her thumb along Akira's hand in her grasp. His hand tightened on hers and a genuine smile graced his face.

"Alright lovebirds, you're not alone yet." Futaba was making her way back from the washroom, a impish grin on her face as she interrupted Akira and Hifumi.

"How you tease me now is just fuel for the fire when you get a boyfriend Futaba. I hope you realise that." Akira theatrically threatened, pushing his glasses up and narrowing his eyes before relaxing. "Or a girlfriend, I won't judge."

Futaba spluttered at him, with a fiery blush on her face.

Hifumi brought her free hand up to muffle her giggles, enjoying the way the two interacted with each other. As the three calmed down, Futaba moved to sit beside Akira again, remnants of a blush still on her cheeks.

"So Futaba, Hifumi was wondering about what happened before. Do you mind if we told her?" Akira turned to the youngest, his voice soft. Futaba looked hesitant for a few moments, before nodding her head in agreement.

"Ok. She would have eventually met me anyway, right? So it makes sense to tell her." She shuffled slightly closer to Akira as she finished talking. Akira brought an arm around the girls shoulders, trying to reassure her.

"Futaba… Didn't have the best childhood. Her mother died when she was young and she was blamed for the death…"

* * *

As Akira finished explaining Futaba's circumstances, the young girl was shuddering into his shoulder once more.

Hifumi was horrified, her eyes wide and hand covering her mouth. How could people do that to such a lovely young girl? She took in Akira, comforting the younger girl who was still shaking against him, the memories of her mother's death, her belief that is was her fault for it, her perception of the "tomb" she deserved and the following phobia of people that arose due to it being too much for Futaba to handle.

Hifumi's demeanour softened, she wasn't surprised Akira would try his best to comfort Futaba. The two did have somewhat similar circumstances, both being blamed for something they didn't actually do.

"Futaba, if you ever need someone else to talk to, I would be more than willing to try and help. You seem like an amazing person I would enjoy getting to know." Hifumi declared her intentions, looking at Futaba who had brought her face up to view Hifumi.

"You made a good choice in her, Akira." Futaba smiled tearfully. "Would you mind going upstairs to get my phone? I left it on your bed."

"Of course." Akira stood up and carefully moved past Futaba. Once he was upstairs, Futaba began speaking to Hifumi.

"I hope you know that you're going to face competition for him. I love Akira myself, maybe not romantically, but I do. I can see he's happy with you, so I'm going to warn you. Some of the others might not be so accepting."

Hifumi blinked at the sudden mixture of threat and warning. Why was she not too surprised that Akira had other admirers?

* * *

 **AN:** Hope the chapter was enjoyable. Let me know what you think.


End file.
